Falling Hope
by WhiteImperialGuard
Summary: A Really Short Story written by me, WhiteImperialGuard about a TIE Fighter Pilot defending to StarDestroyers


"Hope, hope is what _their_ rebellion is built on", Emperor Palpatine announced to the whole Empire. "Today we will take that "Hope" and we shall obliterate it"! Palpatine crackled with his sinisterly crispy voice. Minutes after Emperor Palpatine's speech, the Imperial Star destroyers _Hardknock_ and _Accuser_ headed towards the planet Oundreaun so the Empire may acquire it and uses its resource. This is it, thought Emmet, code name Ace Four, as he began boarding his TIE fighter. Emmet was part of the 33rd Nightstalker Group (a.k.a Ace Squadron) which is defending the Star Destroyer _Hardknock_ and _Accuser_ during the orbital assault.

As soon as Emmet entered his ship, a voice sputtered out of the communication system "Ace Squadron this is Ace Leader, let's hit this joint and defend fleet". As soon as Ace Leader left the hanger bay, Emmet and all the members of Ace Squadron departed from the ship, entering freezing empty space. Seconds after all the TIE fighters exited the Star Destroyer, The extraordinary MC80 Command Cruiser known as the _Defiance_ jolted out of hyperspace in a flash. "Wowzers" Emmet exclaimed fearfully. The _Defiance_ immediately began to spew out hundreds of A-Wings star fighters began approaching the two Star Destroyers. The communication speaker jumped once again "You know what to do Ace Squadron" immediately Ace Squadron started taking out the small feeble star fighters effortlessly.

"This should be a piece of ca-"I look to my left and I see what is left of Ace Five's TIE fighter. After eradicating the Rebel A-Wings, They started releasing around three Squadrons of ships: One Squadron of X-Wings with red and yellow striped colored all over each ship, one Squadron of Y-Wings which had a silver lining running down the whole ship, and one squadron of B-Wings with a bright feminine pink around the whole cockpit. "Ace Squadron, Shield formation!" Ace Leader vigorously commanded. In a matter of seconds Ace Squadron began to form a shield shape next each other with their ships. The Squadron of X-Wings opened up their S-Foils and began nosediving towards Ace Squadron. They began firing at Ace Squadron, which forced them to break formation.

The battle transformed onto an all-out dog fight with ships scattered around the Two Star Destroyers and the Rebel Command Cruiser. Emmet immediately began to use evasive maneuvers around the Rebel Fighters so he could flank them from behind. Emmet managed to move behind the Rebel Fighters and fired 4 shots, taking down a pair X-Wings and a solo Y-Wing. "Got em" Emmet gleefully howled. Out of nowhere, a lone X-Wing flashes right before Emmet's eyes. Emmet was not going to let a lone X-Wing just waltz right past him, Emmet eyes had a flame that burned so hot nothing could put it down. He suddenly left his squadron to chase down the lone X-Wing that 'taunted' him. Emmet got right behind the X shaped ship and began furiously firing at the ship and then missing each shot he fired. This made Emmet as furious as a Rancor. The X-Wing began twisting and turning, avoiding TIE Fighter fire.

Many minutes later Emmet finally got a hit on the X-Wing which send it towards Oundreaun. Emmet began to howl with delight and then sigh. He looked around and saw that there was not a fighter to be seen, only three bright shapes could be seen from his distance. He immediately u-turned back to the fight, hoping that the battle had not finished yet. Emmet began to see the fight more clearly and to his horror there were only 2 out of the 8 squad members left in the fight. Emmet thought that Ace Squadron would be able to take out all those flimsy, pathetic Rebel Fighters.

Then the unthinkable happened, the Star Destroyer _Accuser_ was obliterated into spare pieces. Emmet's jaw lowered slowly as he watched a full squadron of Y-Wings waltzing out of the wreckage like a bird flying out of a cloud during a dark evening. Seconds after the _Accuser_ was blown into to bits, the Star Destroyer _Hardknock_ gathered all nearby Imperial fighters, charged up and cowardly retreated into hyperspace. Emmet, panicking, went to his communication link and asked "What just happened"? Only silence in till a strange, _alien_ voice answered "You have lost"


End file.
